With this renewal, the UCSF General Clinical Research Center begins its 30th year. Our Center is nutritionally focused, supporting a large variety of diet-controlled protocols that result in a high occupancy rate for both inpatient and outpatient studies. Our program is highly diverse by virtue of the variety of nutritional areas supported (carbohydrate, lipid, mineral, acid-base, electrolyte, vitamin D metabolism) and the variety of protocols supported in non-nutritional areas (cardiovascular pharmacology, psychopharmacology, AIDS treatment, allergy, reproductive endocrinology). During the past 5-year grant period, nearly 100 articles resulting from UCSF GCRC studies by 19 different Principal Investigators appeared in print. During the next 5-year period, 17 different Principal Investigators will study: progesterone antagonism of estrogen regulated bone mineral metabolism; circadian rhythms function in elderly; effects of growth hormone and testosterone on vitamin D metabolism in elderly; lipoprotein turnover; psychopharmacology of drug abuse; drug regimens to reverse coronary atherosclerosis; dietary and pharmacological effects on the speciation of high density lipoproteins; effect of prostaglandin inhibition by nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs on bone loss during bed rest in older women; studies of lipoprotein structure in hypo-and hyperlipoproteinemia; diet potassium and hypertension in blacks and elderly; regulation of calcitriol metabolism in health and disease; the effects of aging on calcium blocker kinetics/dynamics; effect of prolonged dietary base supplementation on bone mass in postmenopausal women; effect of age on acid-base homeostasis in normal humans; prophylaxis of Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia in AIDS; dietary cholesterol effects on plasma lipoproteins; postprandial lipid metabolism in coronary artery disease; lipoprotein lipase and hepatic lipase activities in normal and hypertriglyceridemic individuals; neuromediators of allergic rhinopharyngitis; receptor-defective low density lipoproteins; the effect of sulfonylureas on pancreatic beta cell sensitivity; the effect of aging on cardiac R-R variability; noninvasive determination of autonomic regulation of heart rate and AV conduction; effect of anion accompanying diet potassium in treating patients with essential hypertension. By our current projection for the next 5-years, two or more protocols will be devoted to each of the following disorders; hypertension, atherosclerosis, aging, osteoporosis, diabetes mellitus, and AIDS.